


Together

by seraphina_snape



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For better or worse, we change together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "missing moments" challenge @ gameofcards. I focused on the moment where Parker, Hardison and Eliot agreed to change for the better, together.
> 
> Set in early season four; after The Long Way Down Job but before The Queen's Gambit Job. Contains spoilers for The Long Way Down Job.

"I didn't think it'd be this hard."

Eliot and Hardison looked up, exchanged a look and then turned to Parker.

"What do you mean, babe?"

Parker shrugged awkwardly, her gaze fixed uneasily on her hands.

"Hey." Eliot waited until Parker glanced up at him. "It's just us here. Whatever you wanna say, you know Hardison and I won't blab."

Parker's drawn expression slowly evened out. "Right," she said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, so I've been thinking. About that job on the mountain."

Eliot leaned back in his seat, nodding slightly.

Parker bit her lip and turned to Hardison. "When we were up there, Eliot and I, and we found Alan Scott... I realized I wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to bring him back to his wife and _make it right_ , you know?"

Hardison nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I got you. That's a good thing, Parker."

Parker shrugged. "Yeah, well, it didn't work out. We didn't have enough rope to carry the extra weight and then one of our lines snapped and--" She cut herself off and took another unsteady breath. "The point is: we're the good guys now. Have been for a while. And I want it to stay that way. We still steal and hack and grift and con, but only for the right reasons. To help people. And I just... I want to do the right thing."

"That's great, Parker. That's amazing. I'm one hundred percent behind you."

Parker snorted. "You're gonna have to be because most of the time I still just want to steal stuff. Even when we're not on a job. I still map out the best ways to break in when I walk into a place, still make a judgment call on what's worth stealing and I still get that itch in my fingers, you know?"

"So do I, babe," Hardison said with a grin. "So do I. I don't just hack into everything on our marks because it might be helpful for the con. I do it to practice, keep my toes in the game. I mean, I grumble a lot when one of our marks has a state-of-the-art security system, but it's all lies. I like a bit of a challenge."

They grinned at each other for a moment and then turned to Eliot. 

Eliot shrugged. "Don't look at me. Everyone knows I get itchy if I don't get to punch someone every few weeks."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, Parker," Hardison said. "You're not the same person anymore. Neither am I, or Eliot. When's the last time you stole something just to make yourself a little richer? When's the last time I hacked a bank or multi-billion dollar company to skim some money? When's the last time Eliot took a job from one of his old contacts? It's been a couple of years. Why? Because we're already changing."

Eliot nodded. "He's right, you know? We've all changed since we started working together."

"But what if it's not enough? What if I run across something I really want to steal?"

"Then we'll remind you."

"How about we make a pact?" Hardison asked. "The three of us. We agree to change, to always do the right thing." He stretched out his hand towards the other two.

"I like it." Eliot gave Hardison an approving look. "We change together." He put his hand on Hardison's and they both looked at Parker.

"We change together; we do the right thing." Parker added her hand on top of Eliot's.

After a moment of silence, Parker cleared her throat. "Now what? Do we just sit here all day? Do we get fireworks? I want fireworks."

Eliot and Hardison exchanged a look.

"Fine," Eliot said. "Let's go get fireworks."

Hardison shook his head a little as he watched Eliot and Parker head for the door. Oh, the irony of celebrating their agreement with some illegal fireworks. 

Hardison shrugged. "Aw, who am I kidding? I _love_ fireworks. Hey, you two, wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. *g*


End file.
